With the increase in the volume and complexity of environmental issues, there has been a growth in the demand for well-educated interdisciplinary scientists. As a result of this demand, institutions are initiating cohesive academic and research programs. Our SBRP is dedicated to addressing the shortage of diverse scientists and will provide interdisciplinary training opportunities. The Objective of our SBRP Training Program is to produce interdisciplinary graduates who are equipped to address 21st century environmental hazardous waste problems. The theme of our education and training program is to establish interdisciplinary interaction as the norm for exploration of health effects and for development of creative and cost-effective detection, assessment, and amelioration techniques that can be used to address existing and emerging complex environmental hazardous waste problems. To provide this training our SBRP trainees will be: 1) required to take courses in SBRP disciplines outside their major;2) encouraged to include SBRP professors in disciplines outside their major on their graduate committees;3) required to attend seminars outside of their respective disciplines throughout their graduate program;4) required to participate in a monthly "Colloquium on Environmental Health and Science";5) required to participate in the annual UA NIEHS Science Fair;6) expected to attend at least one national or regional Superfund meeting. This training and experience will prepare graduates from our Training Core to handle the hazardous waste problems of the future.